I'm a Survivor
by Miko873
Summary: Just my songfic. Please read. I am no good at summaries. Please just read.


**This is my first Songfic so please be nice. Please Read and review.**

* * *

**I'm A Survivor**

**By: miko873**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Prime in any way, shape or form**

* * *

"I need to see you." Miko Nakadai said to Jack Darby. "Why?" He asked. Miko just shuffled her feet nervously.

This caught his attention fast because Miko was never afraid to ask him something. "What is it?" He asked calmer that time. "I want you to listen to me play a song." Miko stated.

Jack's eyes widened in shock. She had been working on a song for two weeks and wouldn't let anyone listen until she was finished. "You finally finished?" He asked and a slight nod was her answer.

He sighed inwardly. "Okay." He finally conceded. She gave him a huge smile. "Meet me in that back room in an hour, Okay?" She asked and before he could answer her, she was gone. He sighed.

* * *

**1 Hour later...**

**(Jack's POV)**

I was waiting in that room for a minute or two when Miko burst in with her amp and guitar. "What took you so long?" I teased. She just gave me a look and plugged in her amp. "Ready?" she asked softly. I nodded and she started.

My eyes widened When it wasn't one of her usual Heavy chords, but a softer one. Much softer, but not really soft. It was actually kind of nice. Then she started to sing.

_I was born three months too early._

_The doctor gave me thirty days,_

_But I must've had my momma's will _

_And GOD's amazing grace._

I had never heard her sing like that. Only her usual indecipherable lyrics.

_I guess I'll keep on livin',_

_Even if this love's to die for_

_'Cause your bags are packed and I ain't cryin'._

_You're walkin' out and I'm not tryin' To change your mind._

_'Cause I was born to be..._

I watched Miko with expectation. Waiting for the next part of the song.

_The baby girl without a chance._

_A victim of the circumstance._

_The one who oughta give up,_

_But she's just too hard headed._

_A Single mom who works two jobs,_

_Who loves her kids and never stops._

_With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter._

_I'm a survivor._

My eyes widened further when I realized she was singing about herself. It sounded a lot like her. I heard her guitar play every note perfectly.

_I don't believe in self-pity._

_It only brings you down._

_Maybe the queen of broken hearts, _

_But I don't hide behind the crown._

_When the deck is stacked against me,_

_I just play a different game._

_My roots are planted in the past_

_And though my life is changing fast,_

_Who I am is who I wanna be._

She then threw herself passionately into the chorus.

_The baby girl without a chance._

_A victim of the circumstance._

_The one who oughta give up,_

_But she's just too hard headed._

_A Single mom who works two jobs,_

_Who loves her kids and never stops._

_With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter._

_I'm a survivor._

That ended the chorus and she paused in her singing for a moment.

_Oh, a single mom who works two jobs_

_Who loves her kids and never stops._

_With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter._

_I'm a survivor._

The music played for another half second before going back into singing.

_But I must've had my momma's will and God's amazing grace._

_I'm a survivor._

The music played for another minute and then faded into silence. "Miko?" I asked cautiously. "What?" she replied. "That was amazing." I said quietly. She gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Jack." I smiled back. Then we heard shuffling from outside the door. Miko opened it to reveal Raf, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee. "How long were you guys standing here?" I asked hesitantly. "The entire song." Raf replied. Miko was a deep shade of scarlet. Probably from embarrassment. I decided silently. "That was really good Miko." Raf said, trying to relieve her embarrassment. She smiled at the young hacker. "Thanks Raf." She said and walked out.

* * *

**3 Minutes Later..**

**(Third Person POV)**

Miko was sitting on top of the base, just thinking. She thought of she was born early. How she almost died because of that fact. Then she thought about how lucky she was to have friends who cared about her. She pulled out her phone and looked at her pictures. Her and Buldhead. Her messing around with Raf. Her pranking Jack with Jack rolling his eyes. Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Her, Jack, and Raf. She looked at the last picture for a minute before she held onto her phone a little tighter. "I'm a survivor." she whispered.

* * *

**Hey! Did ya like it? If so please review. The song was 'I'm A survivor' by Reba Mcentire. If you have the chance look it up on YouTube. I am trying to get all my fanfic's finished or updated. Bye.**


End file.
